A Christmas Carol for Sam
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam and Diane return to Boston to spend Christmas with his son. There, Sam must confront his ghosts of the past.; Side-Story. New characters and subjects in this story, were created by me in" Overtime " ,and its sequel, "Overtime in Boston" FOURTH CHAPTER UP NOW. Enjoy and tell me what do you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol to Sam (I)**

Middle of December all was quiet in '_Home Run'_, the bar that Sam had opened twenty years ago when he came to LA from Boston. It was a light and airy bar. The decor was somewhere between sport and the "chic" -that last idea was Diane, and what the hell, she was right- Between the pictures of baseball that was decorating the walls of that place, had some photos of his playing for the Red Sox, others were they brought from '_Cheers'_ but the most precious of all those memories and trophies, he had reserved at his office. And now here he was, sitting at his desk, lost in a lot of memories of the past, looking at Geronimo Indian photo, the favorite of "Coach", his loved Ernie Pantusso.

He had to admit that this man of immense goodness of heart and full of wisdom that isn't acquired in school or college, but throughout life, he was all for him. He knew that he had been to Ernie as a son. The "Coach" had spoiled him, had taught him to play professional baseball, taught him to live, taught him to fight, to overcome difficulties despite the shortcomings that you may have. He was also a friend... better said, the friend, the only one not turned his back in no time. And especially was also his counselor, the endearing voice of his conscience, the helping hand, always outstretched at all times. How he missed him! As he eased the wound in his absence, the conviction that someone so, sure he was in Heaven. Tears came to his eyes heavy and thick, and ran down his cheeks swift up to his chin, before jumping into the void.

Yes, he was more loving to him than his own father. He remembered that night in the locker room. He was sitting on a bench drunk and groggy. The manager of the Red Sox was forcing him to make a decision: the team or drink. His father was away a rage, angry, insulting him, disowning him, despising him… "as ever -Sam thought- I've never been Derek". Finally, when the manager made the decision to fire him, Ernie resigned and went with him. He was the only one in the world who did something for him. Neither family nor friends. Only Ernie. So that picture of Geronimo, who so much liked the "Coach", was special and, sometimes, when he was in the office reviewing the accounting books and invoices, made him feel that Ernie was behind him watching him in silence in the shadows. But when he turned to look, no one, it was as if at that moment he had vanished. Tears turned to run again. Luckily he was alone!.

Ernie Pantusso was not only a father in every way, but also, he was only in Cheers in Boston, in the world, which became clear that Diane was the love of his life, the only one not put impediments and did everything he had in his hand so that he and Diane were together. Yes, he was also good and fatherly with her, they got along very well. Ernie admired Diane intelligence. He suffered when he saw them angry or separated, and he enjoyed them when I saw them together and happy. The dream of that giddy, good-natured man was to see how one day he and Diane were married and went to live in a house the three together as a they loved Ernie and Diane!

At that moment he realized that those thoughts, those memories, though beautiful and endearing, they were tinged by sadness and longing. Also seemed out of reach, immersed in a past more and more far away. No, that was not the way. He could not stop, should not be allowed, that sadness invaded his heart and mind. Eyes and wiped his face and blew his nose noisily with a tissue. He thought. What had happened? Perhaps, as Christmas drew near, his heart was especially vulnerable and responsive to the memories. At that time Julia, the waitress at the bar, knocked on the door before entering:

- Sorry Sam, I... Is something wrong?

- No, nothing. Don't worry. What is it? -Sam said.

- Well ... Ah, yes! ... It's called Diane. She says where you've gotten, that the flight isn't going to wait to you forever. Also says she's at home, but don't forget that you have to pick up Jessie in her parents' house.

Since Samuel went to Boston, Jessie spent more time at her parents' home than in her small rented apartment.

Heavens!, it's true! -Sam said- Tell her I'll be there.

Sam put his old Red Sox jacket, took the air tickets and some money. On leaving he instructed David, the barman, what he had to do in his absence, although he already knew, but so Sam remained quieter.

He arrived in his car to the Jessie's parents' house, the Kowalski lords. They were good people, workers and good Catholics. "Better than me", Sam thought. He touched twice the horn of his precious red Chevrolet Corvette 56. Always liked him that kind of cars, and that was a classic in his opinion.

- Hi, Sam! -greeted Pete, Jessie's father, while he beat Sam on his shoulder by way of greeting, making him feel a painful electric current all over the arm. Pete wasn't very tall, but he was big and strong, something rough- My little girl is ready. Now she goes.

- OK, don't worry Pete. We got time -said Sam while surreptitiously rubbed his sore shoulder.

- It's very kind of you to invite Jessie to see your son in Boston -said Mary, Jessie's mother- Here you have the address and phone from my sister Rose in Boston. There my baby will sleep during her stay. Is already spoken. I've told Jessie to promise me she will do so.

Sam smiled covertly by the innocence of the woman, real or not.

- She's here! Pete exclaimed.

After saying goodbye to parents and put the suitcase in the car, they went to Diane. She was waiting with suitcases at the front door. There was also a taxi she had called. While Sam kept the car in the garage, Jessie picked up her suitcase and with Diane waited in the taxi. Then they went to the airport all three.

Arriving at Boston, Jessie took a taxi and went to her aunt Rose's home. Sam and Diane took another taxi but, before boarding, Diane gave to the driver an address without Sam realizing anything. A surprise awaited him.

When they arrived, Sam couldn't believe it. He was right in front of the entrance of the Diane's old maiden apartment.

- But what the hell...? -Sam was speechless. The surprise wouldn't let him speak.

- Yes Sam, my old maiden apartment -confirmed Diane.

They went up in the lift. Upon entering the apartment, Sam could see that had hardly changed at all. Was freshly painted and had changed the curtains and some furniture. Finally he managed to say:

- Didn't you have rented? -Sam replied.

- Yes, that's right. But the couple who lived here told me a few months ago, when we came up to see Samuel, that they were going to live in New York. So I thought, that if some refurbishment was done in house and, as we will often come up to see Samuel, we come here would be cheaper to go to a hotel.

- Diane, honey, I recognize you've surprised me again. The truth is that you always amaze me. And I have to add also, I like this idea of yours.

- Really, Sam? -Diane said with joy and excitement of a teenager.

- Of course! Here we have a lot of memories. Do you remember the first time I came to this apartment?. That night you put me through a living hell...

- Don't exaggerate! Was not that bad -Diane said as she laughed- Also you deserved it. You behaved like an insensitive troglodyte,

- Wow! -Sam said.

- What is it?

- Well I'll have to remember how that night ended -Sam said as he pushed smoothly into the bedroom- I remember it vaguely…

- Sam!

The days before the celebration of Christmas Eve, had gone to see the elderly mother Diane. Frasier and Lilith invited them to spend this night in their new duplex. Sam also received an email from Derek apologizing, once again, not to be with them at Christmas.

Diane could feel the mood of Sam was a little bucolic and absent.

- Honey, you look rare. What is wrong Sam?

- Nothing, nothing... -said Sam in a vain attempt to reassure Diane.

- Sam, honey -Diane insisted- You know very well, we carry a lifetime together, that I know you very well and you cannot fool me, so ...

- Okay, okay. You win.

- Start -Diane said impatiently.

- From what we married, we have been here many times. But… Have you noticed that this is the first Christmas that we celebrate here in Boston, after twenty years?

- Yes. What about?

- You know what this town for me. -Sam continued- Here I was born and raised. We met, we've got our old friends, our gang: Frasier, Lilith, Norm, Cliff, Woody, Carla ...

- The "Coach"... '_Cheers'_... -Sam was speechless at the words of Diane. She went on- Julia told me, the other day by phone, that she found you with eyes glassy and red nose, while you were looking at the Geronimo's picture in your office.

Sam nodded his head and under his gaze to the floor.

- Yes, that's right -admitted Sam- This whole journey has removed all my memories. Then there's the whole thing of Christmas, you know… and… -He didn't know what to say. Was speechless looking helplessly at Diane.

- Don`t worry, my love. I understand. It`s best to get out for a walk...

- I preferred to go alone -interrupted Sam- You don't mind, right? I have to think about.

- No… right… Don't worry. I guess I understand -said Diane comprehensive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Carol to Sam (I****I****)**

He didn't know how long he had been walking but it it must have been much, because he had his nose and ears frost and almost sore from the intense cold of that Christmas. When he wanted it to account, was in front of the nursing home where his father was staying. He did not know how, but he was there. He was decided and entered.

A beautiful nurse led him to the room where his father was watching TV sitting on a sofa. He had seen him enter but, as usual, his father faked he was not present. Yeah, that was Patrick Malone. A harsh and demanding man, who seemed to have eyes only for his eldest son, Derek.

Hi Dad! I came to see how you are.

Patrick said nothing, not even deigned to look at him. Sam was habituated. It was the usual attitude that his father had with him and it hurt so much when he was a child.

I received an email from Derek -at that moment Sam saw a special gleam in the eyes of his father- He says this year may not be with us, because he's closing an important business in Tokyo ... I'm sorry ... I ...

Don't apologize, Sam -Patrick said in a severe tone- Don't act like a girl!. When will you learn to be a hard man?

Sam keep quite and sat in a chair next his father. No longer wasn't hurting him the hurtful words from his father.

Yes, Dad. Whatever you say -said Sam with respect and resignation.

If you were half the man your brother, you have done more than serve drinks in a dirty bar. I hope my only grandson Samuel take example and be like his uncle Derek, not a nobody like his father: a dark drunk ex-baseball player, which only serves to serve drinks in a bar,and married to a pretentious and licensed wiseacre.

That he wasn't expecting it. Of course had hurt him, but this time his father had gone too far. He was not going to consent it. That was the drop that broke the glass of his patience.

Dad You're wrong! -Sam said furious, though he tried to be contained and be respectful at the same time. And I will tell you that this time you've gone too far. How dare you? I will not allow that to Samuel and Diane get involved in this! Who do you think you are?. Yes, indeed, I was a drunk. Do you know why?. Maybe to forget the way so hard in which you were trying us Mom and me all your life. Maybe to removed from my mind that you only had eyes for Derek. Maybe to forget you made me feel inferiority complex and insecurity when I was a child. Or maybe to forget that, for a dam moment in time, you made me hate my brother. My only brother! What kind of monster does something like this with his son? -Sam kept silent for a breath of air. He felt it lacked. Then he went on- And now you put Samuel and Diane in all this? Have you not had enough with Mom and me? I will tell you that Diane is one of the best things that have happened in my life and I'll not allow to a monster like you try to defile her name, when you can't arrive to the soles of her shoes. And you know another thing? Being a father is a blessing. I have educated my son doing the opposite of that you were doing with me. And he has been perfect! -Sam looked his father kept an amazing silent- Tell me one more thing, daddy. Where was your wonderful Derek when you had a heart surgery, when mom died or when you fell at home and I brought you here because you didn't wanted to come to my house? Where?! How long have he not come to see you? How many years? And yet, after everything I've done and I doing for you… Do you have the courage to insult me in the face and trying to defile the name of the people I love most in this world...? May God forgive you, because I don't know if I could right now…

Sam angrily got up to leave, when suddenly Patrick spoke with a trembling voice:

You're right about everything, but the problem is that I don't know ask forgiveness. That said your mother.

Sam stopped, he was petrified. It was the first time in his life that his father said something like an apology.

What did you say? -said Sam as he turned slowly toward his father.

You're right. Derek was a born winner. He had it all... instead you, but you had potential and intelligence, you didn't get him. I was afraid that one day you will become a… -Patrick gulped, his voice was drowned by the emotion of the moment- ... a loser like me. I wanted that you arrive to be better than me. So I behaved that way with you, but I was wrong... Forgive me, my son... Forgive me... I... I...-tears came and finally drowned his voice.

But those tears were not the only ones. Sam was crying as he listened to his father. He knew how proud he was. He knew how bitter it hard to pronounce those words. He couldn't help a sudden impulse and hugged him with all his might.

Daddy!... Please... Do not cry! ...

My son! Sorry!

Dad!... Dad!…

After a while, past the emotion of the moment, Sam was sitting with his father on the sofa. He was taken from his hand like a small child.

Dad. Why don't you come with me to spend Christmas Eve? -Sam proposed him.

No Sam. Not tonight. Maybe another year. Tonight I have to make peace with myself and my ghosts. Do you understand?

I think so Dad -said Sam reluctantly- But you must promise me you'll come with Diane and me to LA to spend some time.

Okay, Sam. You win.

Sam got up, said goodbye to his father with a kiss on his forehead and walked toward the exit. When suddenly he heard behind him:

I love you Sam!

Sam turned and smiled before continuing his way. He heard his father, raising his voice even further, saying:

Mayday... Mayday... Mayday…! That's my son: Sam "Mayday" Malone!

Sam couldn't believe it. Long time waiting to hear his father tell him something, and now he felt ashamed.

Merry Christmas, Dad!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Christmas Carol to Sam (III)**

Frederick Crane and Samuel Malone Jr. were going to meet in the cafe where, during months, they shared a cup of coffee and a herb liquor, they talked and played a good game of chess.

That afternoon they had arranged to meet with their couples, and they all wanted to meet the mysterious Jessie, Samuel´s girlfriend.

The first to arrive were Frederick and Tracy. They sat at a table near a stove that was in that place. The evening was cold and the night promised to be even more so. When they were accommodated, at the time, appeared Samuel and Jessie. Frederick and Tracy were shocked. She was a beautiful girl: Tall and slender. A girl in a beautiful alabaster skin, with a long and soft red hair; her lips were fleshy and her eyes were large and slanted, an incredible and intense blue color, with long and sexy eyelashes, and all crowned by a thin and well-defined eyebrows. Yes, Jessie was a beautiful girl. She was a good mate with Samuel.

Frederick was with jaw dropped, so much than Tracy had to close his mouth gently pushing up his chin.

Hey guys! -Samuel said- I present you to Jessie.

Hi, Jessie!

Samuel continued the presentations:

Jessie, I want to introduce you to Tracy. My best friend. I met her shortly after arriving at Harvard. I hope also you may become good friends someday.

Jessie felt how the sharp claws of jealousy hurt her inside, however she showed polite and friendly.

Nice to meet you, Tracy -said as they exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

Same here -Tracy replied with her lovely velvet voice.

And this you see here... -Samuel continued.

Let me be myself!,.. please-Frederick interrupted. Took with both hands Jessie's right hand, continued his own presentation- Hello! I'm Frederick Crane, psychology student. Samuel's friend and his family too. In fact,his parents and my parents have been friends for decades -and bowing, he kissed her hand gently, not before he noticing the beauty of her long fingers and her long and well-maintained long nails- Enchanté mademoiselle.

Jessie looked at him with a puzzled face and then looked at Samuel in search of an explanation as to an attitude... let us say... unconventional and less nowadays among young people. Tracy also watched, but with a little brow furrowed, between annoying and funny. He was being obsequious of over with Samuel's bride.

Samuel broke the scene with their natural and uninhibited laughter.

Ha, ha, ha! You'll always be a pompous ass, Fred. How many times have I told you to be more natural? That's all very polite and well... in the XIX century... but we are in the XXI. Get it? One day you're going to scare somebody with those of your stuff, you'll see...

Well, I... -Frederick tried be justified.

The girls were laughing at great time with their boyfriends. Tracy suddenly got up from the table.

I'm going to the bathroom a moment. Excuse.

Wait a moment! -Jessie said.

Do you see? -Frederick asked rhetorically- They just met, and they are going to the bathroom together. Why do girls go to the bathroom together?

Samuel wanted to tease his friend.

Because they are afraid that the toilet bowl becomes a terrible jaws that bite the ass while sitting on it.

Do you think? -asked Frederick serious.

Samuel laughed noisily next Frederick, who then fell into account that it was a joke.

In the ladies' room, the girls retouched their makeup against the huge mirror that was on the washbasins.

And since when did you two know? -Tracy asked.

Since high school. I had repeated a grade, and we agreed. It seems that we have a lifetime together, and it will always be so. So I don't let anything or anyone come between us, not even you, because Samuel is mine and... -then realized that jealousy had betrayed her and she was thinking aloud.

What do you mean? -Tracy asked confused.

It was a tense and delicate situation. Finally, Jessie decided to speak.

When I arrived, I've seen how you look to him. The trust and familiarity with which you will try and, Oh dear! Only you know to Samuel from a few months ago. Furthermore you're beautiful and clever, you study in one of the best universities in the world, while I…

Tracy sensed the jealousy that was corroding to Jessie inside.

And you never have interested to study something?

What for? To be a clerk in the hardware store of my parents? -Jessie said with disdain.

But would not you like to study something? -Tracy insisted.

Well ... yes ... Publicity. I love to study Publicity. It's a wonderful and creative!It would be a dream!

I see. Has it occurred thinking that, here in Boston, there're lots of places to study Publicity. You could you be together... Samuel and you -Tracy realized that Jessie liked the idea, she was turning in her mind- Regarding your boyfriend and I, you need not fear anything. Samuel to me is like a brother. He helped Fred and me dating. He's my best friend, I love him very much. And I'll tell you that he has confessed to me more than once, how much he loves you. In fact, it is a little heavy repeating how much he misses you.

Yes, I know. He told me last night -Jessie said.

Last night? -Tracy asked surprised- But weren't you in your aunt's home?

Well... you see... I have a friend who works in a shopping mall, here in Boston. Now she's back to LA to spend Christmas with her parents and she has left me the keys to her apartment. My aunt knows it, but she doesn't care. She just put me the condition that my parents don't find out.

So... you and Samuel... last night...

Yeeesss...! -Jessie said excitedly- And it was fantastic!

The two laughed and began to count ... privacies.

Meanwhile, on the coffee table, Samuel and Frederick were talking.

Do you know, your mom called this afternoon at my parents' house?

And,why? -Samuel asked.

Apparently your father was a little absent these days, he was a little despondent.

Yes, I've also observed. My mother and I have talked about it, but we do not know what to do.

Don't worry. My father has prepared a GREAT surprise for your father. I hope you're sitting down when he find out, because if not ...

What? asked Samuel

Nothing, nothing. My father asked me discretion. Sorry, but I can't tell you. So, you must wait...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Christmas Carol to Sam (IV)**

Frasier and Lilith's new duplex has got the exquisiteness and elegance had always characterized them, but that night was also radiant with all those Christmas ornaments. In the dining room, the table for diner was so well laid that seemed taken out of a Christmas card. Although really stood out most was the magnificent decorated tree that was in the living room, which was able to draw from each, their inner child, in Christmas days.

Already guys and their girlfriends had arrived. They were waiting for the other guests seated in the living room, chatting cheerfully. The doorbell rang. They were Sam and Diane. They were received with joy by all. Once the coats were removed, Frasier required the assistance of Sam in the kitchen to prepare cocktails. Sam agreed. While preparing, Frasier asked.

How are you going these days, Sam?

What is that question? -Sam asked suspiciously.

Frasier was seen discovered. He wasn't very subtle.

Diana called me this afternoon and told me what ails you. She´s got a little worried with you. Do you know?

Yes, I know -Sam said sincerely.

Tell me. What happens to you, Sam?

When I went to LA twenty years ago, I left behind unfinished things, I had pending issues, things I had to do and did not. Do you know what I mean? Well, when you invited us to spend Christmas this year, I was glad... we are glad... but as the days approached, I felt lurking me the ghosts of my past. This afternoon I made peace with one. My father. We have made peace.

That's fine, Sam! But I don't see you very happy. There's more. Right?

Sam nodded his head. He followed opening his heart.

When I decided to go to LA, I needed money to open another business there, so I had to sell 'Cheers'...

... And now you feel guilt for it... –Frasier said.

That's not exactly... or maybe yes. You see: If I were to do it again I would. What happens is that I feel as if I betrayed a part of myself. The "Coach" and I got up Cheers, it became a second home for people... the place where everybody knows your name... So it makes me feel a bit bad. Do you remember how many Christmas that we spent there? -in this moment Sam kept silence and gulped to not to mourn, although his eyes were glassy.

I think, my dear Sam -interrupted Frasier- I think, although we haven't had dinner yet, you need your Christmas gift imperiously...

Sam looked him confused. He didn't know what the hell he meant.

Come on, Sam. It's waiting for you under the tree said -pointing with his finger.

Sam left the kitchen to the tree with suspicious attitude. Suddenly, he realized that everyone was silent, smiling, looking at him intently.

Come on, Sam! Come on! -Frasier insisted.

Finally, Sam was decided. He went to the tree and looked for his gift. He had to confess he was as excited as a child. "Here it is!", he thought when he found it. Sam sat next to Diane on the sofa. He sensed it was something important, and he wanted to be near her at the time. His hands were shaking. Finally opened it. It was an almost flat box. He opened it. Inside was a large envelope. And in turn, in the envelope, had some sheets. He read them… He couldn't leave his amazement! That was incredible!

What does it mean? -Sam asked.

Yes, Sam -Frasier said- These are the scriptures of 'Cheers'. Again it's yours. Well, almost everything. A small part is mine. We'll be partners.

But... I... no...

You see, Sam. After your last staying at Boston, I visited 'Cheers'. I saw that home was sold, and a Chinese company wanted to buy it and to become it in a bazaar. A bazaar! Do you can believe it? When you arrived the other day, I mentioned it to Diane. She was the one who proposed me that we could associate to buy and directing Cheers -Sam then looked at Diane smiling-... When Diane phoned me this afternoon, we agreed that the best medicine for your sadness were these little papers you hold in your hands trembling with emotion.

But I cannot direct two bars at a time... the distance... It's impossible! -Sam said.

That's why -Diane said- Frasier will direct 'Cheers' when we are in LA. Now Frasier is your partner. Don't forget.

'Cheers' will be what it was, I'll promise you -said Frasier putting his hand on Sam's shoulder- Say goodbye to your lemurs.

Sam could not contain himself with joy. He got up and began to give hugs and kisses to everyone.

Why don't we all sit at the table? -Lilith asked smiling- dinner is getting cold. And it isn't a dinner either, it`s a family dinner, a Christmas dinner.

Suddenly a few steps down the stairs and a familiar voice was heard saying something:

It's a demonstrated fact, that Christmas celebrations are in agreement with the Saturnalia of ancient Rome ...

Shut up and pass me a beer!

Norm! Cliff! What are you doing here? -Sam said surprised. That night was taking too many surprises. That situation was overflowing and he was getting dizzy.

I brought for dessert an apple pie from my mother who has sent from Hanover, Indiana.

Woody! -Sam said as he hugged him.

Hold your horses! What's left for me?

Carla! Are you?

No. I'm your blonde wife discolored. What do you think?

Among the crowd, Samuel slipped and came to his father.

Dad takes it! I think you're missing someone -said as he gave the old box with a picture of Geronimo.

Sam took that picture, dumb by emotion. It was too much and could not hold back the tears. With the look he sought around the room to Diane. One detail of Samuel, bore the unmistakable stamp of her. Finally he found her. Smiling, happy, looking at him as she held back her tears. Sam went straight to her across the room, like no one more would be at the party. He hugged her and kissed her with emotion and passion, with a sweet, lingering kiss.

Kisses and hugs. Laughs and jokes. Love and friendship. Carols and memories. All together around the table in the middle of the night, the most magical and beautiful Christmas Eve. Sam was immensely happy. He was moved. They say no one can have everything in life. But obviously, that night, he had it all: His bar, friends, spiritual peace that eluded him. But most of all was his family, especially Diane. That really was a good night. So he stood up, raised his glass and provided: "Merry Christmas to all


End file.
